Un Kuroko à apprivoiser
by Mamsayi
Summary: Kise Ryota sentit ses yeux se perdre dans une envie non dissimulée alors qu'il fixait ouvertement son béguin de longue date. Il s'était juré de l'avoir, et allait mettre son plan à exécution.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Un Kuroko à apprivoiser.

**Résumé :** Ryota Kise sentit ses yeux se perdre dans une envie non dissimulée alors qu'il fixait ouvertement son béguin de longue date. Il s'était juré de l'avoir, et allait mettre son plan à exécution.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant et M si la folle envie me prend de faire un lemon.

**Petit commentaire : **Ceci est une...chose que j'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, alors que je n'arrivais pas à réviser pour mon examen de maths. Quoi ? Vous vous en foutez ? Snif.

Je tiens à m'excuser si certaines-ou certains, on sait jamais- d'entre vous rendent l'âme après la lecture de cette fiction qui s'avérera être un Drabble.

Pour ceux qui resteront en vie, un petit commentaire serait la bienvenue.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et cours me pendre.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le coup de sifflet du coach retentit dans le terrain de Basket de Kaijou, soulageant l'équipe entière qui peinait à rester debout, et attristant les fans en chaleur qui assistaient au match.<p>

Après avoir compté les gloussements incessants et les vaines tentatives d'approches qu'arboraient les furies en chaleur autour de lui, Ryota Kise s'arracha du banc sur lequel il était assis précédemment et sortit du vestiaire de son lycée, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Yukio Kasamatsu.

Ignorant le sifflotement agaçant de ce dernier, et les expressions baveuses qu'affichait le tas de fans hystériques qui peuplaient le couloir, le basketteur entra dans la salle de classe et s'attabla au fond de la classe, ne faisant guère attention aux regards perçants, rouges de désir de la part de la gente féminine, et verts de jalousie des autres garçons.

La nausée.

Comment nommer autrement ce sentiment qui l'étreint, jour après jour, face à une vie aussi routinière que la sienne ? Une question que se posait quotidiennement le blond, chaque matin, midi et soir.

Il y avait des jours où il regrettait d'être l'incarnation de Narcisse sur Terre.

S'il était né laid, il n'aurait pas à subir les cris stridents de ses groupies, vider trois fois par jour son casier des lettres d'amour que glissaient celles-ci, courir à la fin de chaque cours pour échapper à la meute chiennes enragées prêtes à le décapiter afin de garder un souvenir de son corps de divinité.

Une chevelure blonde dorée, des yeux cuivrés éblouissants, un corps svelte et musclé façonné par des années d'entrainements de Basket et un petit sourire sexy en coin bien rodé, Kise était l'un des garçons de l'école les plus désirables et en droit de l'être.

Or, ce statut de beau gosse était difficile à supporter, à titre d'exemple ce moment embarrassant quand son professeur de japonais exposait à sa vue son opulente poitrine, tout en lui lançant des regards lourds de sens depuis son bureau, sous les yeux exorbités des autres élèves.

_Ecœurant ._Pensa-t-il en lançant à la femelle un sourire dragueur qui contrastait avec son regard froid et dégouté, mais qui eut l'effet voulu puisque le visage auparavant hâlé de la dame devint écarlate, et elle dut s'appuyer sur son bureau pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Comme toutes les harpies du lycée, celle-ci ignorait la tendance homosexuelle du jeune homme. Chose qu'il refusait de dévoiler, pour ne pas briser les cœurs des jeunes demoiselles, et mettre en péril sa vie.

Agacé, il détourna son regard de ce spectacle hilarant et foudroya son meilleur ami qui se s'esclaffait à ses côtés.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer…_pensa ce dernier en tentant –vainement- de calmer son fou rire, à la vue du visage agacé du blond.

Soupirant de soulagement à l'entente de la sonnerie, celui-ci galopa vers la porte de sortie, fuyant le groupe d'admirateurs enthousiastes qui lui couraient après, tels des chiens à la vue d'un beau steak rôti.

Décidément, sa beauté le faisait trop souffrir.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, le basketteur s'engouffra devant son appartement et s'affala sans grâce sur l'un des canapés du salon, fatigué.<p>

Soudain, son portable vibra et il arqua un sourcil à la vue des nombreux appels manqués de son ancien coéquipier et éternel rival, Daiki Aomine.

Curieux, il se mit sur son séant et composa le numéro de ce dernier pour l'appeler. Trois minutes plus tard, la voix rauque et ensommeillée du basané s'éleva, ponctuée de légers chuchotements. Ils échangèrent les formules de politesse habituelles et Kise questionna.

- _J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé, tu voulais quelque chose Aominecchi ?_

L'interpellé mit du temps à répondre, et Ryota crut entendre une voix familière murmurer de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

- _Je dérange, Aominecchi ?_ Il interrogea, en se munissant d'une bouteille d'eau. il but une gorgée à même le goulot avant de la reposer, attendant une réponse qui ne vint qu'après une longue minute, alors qu'il allait raccrocher.

- _Désolé, c'est juste que Kurok…aie, non rien. Bref, puisque je m'ennuyais, je me suis dit si tu ne voulais pas sortir boire un verre ce soir. _

Le blond haussa un sourcil et se mit à réfléchir. Dire qu'il était surpris par cette proposition est un euphémisme. Après tout, Aomine et lui n'avaient jamais été proches, et il avait toujours été obsédé par l'idée de vaincre l'ailier fort de Tôô, chose qu'il avait abandonné après une série de défaites plus humiliantes les unes que les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il l'avait haï. En fait, il avait été jaloux de lui durant toute sa scolarité, à cause de son statut de « lumière » de Kuroko. A cause de cela, il avait été le plus proche de leur équipe de ce dernier, et l'avait même éloigné d'eux, et de lui-même.

Une grimace méprisante déforma ses traits élégants à cette pensée interrompue par le toussotement exagéré du bronzé.

- _Désolé, je ne peux pas venir, j'ai…_commença-t-il, avant d'entendre un soupir déçu de l'autre bout du fil. _Aominecchi, tu es sûr que tu es seul ?_ Souffla-t-il, agacé.

- _Euh…oui, je t'assure. Allez Kise, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas réuni entre…potes. il y aura toute la GM, et même Kuroko. _Cita Daiki, en insistant étrangement sur le prénom du bleuté.

Un ange passa avant que l'information atteigne le cerveau attardé du blond, et que celui-ci se lève d'un bond, excité.

Ca faisait deux mois, huit jours et trois heures qu'il n'avait pas vu celui pour qui faisait chavirer son cœur, la dernière fois étant lors du dernier match qui l'opposa au lycée de celui-ci. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'érection la plus douloureuse de son existence.

Le corps maigrichon et sous-alimenté du bleuté était parti, remplacé par le plus sexy que Kise avait jamais vu, légèrement tonique et musclé par l'entrainement de basket qu'il subissait. Ses iris azurés brillaient de mille feux, et une lueur de malice y dansait constamment. Et ses jambes…un vrai appel à la luxure.

En sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller, le blond secoua vivement la tête, posa son téléphone sur la table, inspira et expira, fit les cents pas autour de son canapé pour enfin prendre l'appareil et répondre d'une voix aussi trainante que possible, ponctuée d'un soupir las pour la forme.

- _Bon, j'y penserais. _

Sur ce, il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à l'autre pour répondre et baissa la tête.

Un ange passa, s'assit à ses côtés et secoua légèrement l'humain qui ne bougeait plus. Puis soudain, le rire hystérique de celui-ci déchira les airs et le pauvre ange rendit l'âme sur le champ.

Une fois calmé, le doré courut vers sa chambre.

Cette nuit, il avait un « _Kurokocchi_ » à apprivoiser.

Phalange après phalange, il craqua ses doigts et ouvrit son armoire.


	2. Chapitre 2

J'ai été vraiment contente de savoir que la…chose que j'avais publiée a été appréciée par certaines personnes, saines d'esprit, et que mon humour si détestable vous a fait rire. Comme promis, voici la suite -dont je ne suis pas si fière- ( je crois l'avoir bâclé à cause du manque de temps) , je vous laisse lire et cours me réfugier dans ma tour sur-protégée

**Rating :** Finalement, la folle envie de faire un lemon m'a prise, alors ce sera un léger M. Soyez indulgentes, ceci est mon premier essai. Sinon, homophobes, âmes sensibles, montez sur vos jolis poneys et courez loin, très loin…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre II :<span>**

* * *

><p>Après s'être, pour la énième fois, considéré dans le miroir, Ryota sourit perversement en se demandant réellement si c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait. Décidément, il avait sorti le grand jeu.<p>

En essayant de dévoiler tous ses atouts, Il avait opté pour un pantalon de cuir doré qui serrait ses jambes musclées à la perfection. Son torse athlétique était moulé dans un t-shirt blanc sans manches, dévoilant ses bras bronzés, dont l'un était orné d'un tatouage tribal. Pour couronner le tout, des mitaines en cuir noirs recouvraient ses mains jusqu'aux poignets, bordés de bracelets métalliques.

Le même rictus scotché aux lèvres, le doré enfila une nouvelle paire de baskets hors de prix, et saisit sa veste et ses clés avant de quitter son loft, l'esprit chargé de promesses.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient donné, Aomine et lui, rendez-vous chez l'appartement du premier pour partir ensemble à la villa d'Akashi où les autres les attendraient.<p>

Arrivé à destination, le doré frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son ancien coéquipier et rival, et s'appuya contre le mur en attendant. Puis, après des minutes d'attentes, il se décida à envoyer un message à Aomine pour signaler son arrivée, ayant ouï le vacarme qui se dégageait des parois de la maison. Effectivement, une minute s'écoula avant que la musique cesse et la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre Aomine et son éternel sourire hautain scotché aux lèvres.

- Aominecchi. Salua-t-il.

- Salut, Kise. Lui répondit le basané, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, mais dégageait un charme irrésistible, pour le plus grand malheur de Ryota. Vêtu d'un simple sweat-shirt noir, mais qui moulait ses muscles à la perfection, et d'un baggy millitaire gris, le brun était ce qu'on pouvait nommer un Apollon. Cette constatation laissa un gout amer dans la bouche du blond qui se trouva minable devant son rival, à cet instant.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il se secoua de sa torpeur et laissa son regard divaguer dans le salon. Une fois fait, il ne fut guère surpris ni par les tons bleus foncées qui y régnait, ni par les objets hétéroclites qui trainaient ça et là, sur les meubles et parterre.

- Ta manie de tout mettre en ordre m'épatera toujours, Aominecchi. Commenta-t-il,sarcastique, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin en dégageant les pantalons qui gênaient le passage.

L'interpellé, nullement intimidé, se contenta d'un sourire, et le prévint qu'il allait chercher ses baskets pour partir.

- Sers toi quelque chose en attendant. Avait-t-il dit avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois seul, le blond s'affala gracieusement sur le fauteuil blanc à sa droite et saisit une bouteille de jus d'orange qui trainait sur la table, puis la reposa tout de suite en voyant la date d'expiration, dégoûté. Prévoyant que le brun allait prendre du retard et pour passer s'occuper en l'attendant, il alluma la télé, répondit à quelques messages de quelques fans, jeta un œil à sa page facebook, à sa boite email et de messagerie, se fit une partie de Candy Crush, prit quelques photos de ses pieds, puis décida de faire une petite sieste car l'autre tardait à se montrer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un « KISE, JE NE TROUVE PAS MES BASKETS » retentit dans la salle, faisant sursauter l'interpellé qui se gratta la fesse droite avant de rejoindre le brun qui cherchait sous son matelas.

Après avoir louché pendant une minute sur les fesses fermes de son rival, le blond sortit après l'avoir prévenu qu'il allait chercher de son côté, non sans lâcher une remarque moqueuse comme quoi Aomine n'était qu'un bâtard désordonné.

Une fois dans le salon, il s'agenouilla devant le canapé et le souleva d'un coup puis baissa la tête pour chercher en dessous. Malheureusement pour lui, le meuble faisait deux fois son poids et, en se relevant, il lui tomba sur les pieds, lui arrachant un cri peu viril, voire carrément féminin.

Souffrant, il sautilla d'un pied à l'autre en jurant tous les noms de marque qu'il connaissait, et s'assit puis embrassa ses orteils un à un, sous le regard amusé de son rival qui peinait à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Aide moi au lieu de t'esclaffer comme un con, Aominecchi ! Hurla-t-il, bleu de rage.

_« Si les regards pouvaient tuer... »_ Pensa le dit Aominecchi en s'approchant de la victime de son canapé, puis, sans l'aider, il s'agenouilla près de lui et brandit ses baskets devant lui avant de les enfiler et de sortir.

- Allez viens, Kise. On va être en retard. Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir, hilare.

Une seconde plus tard, tous les voisins furent, malgré eux, témoins du hurlement rageur du blond, et les murs tremblèrent maintes fois, tellement ses cordes vocales étaient à toute épreuve.

- AAAAAAOOOOMIIIIIIIIINEEECCHIIIIIIII !

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes et quelques gifles plus tard, les deux jeunes lycéens étaient en route vers la demeure de l'ancien capitaine de la GM. Le blond sifflotait, tout sourire, tandis que son rival pestait en se massant les joues.<p>

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter six gifles, bâtard ? Grogna-il en fusillant le blond du regard.

- Oh, ce n'est rien comparé au mal de chien que j'ai ressenti quand ton sale canapé tout miteux s'est abattit sur moi. Estime toi donc heureux que je n'ai pas visé une certaine partie assez...importante. Répondit-il en jetant un regard malsain à l'entrejambe d'Aomine. Ce dernier, pris d'un élan de panique, mit ses deux mains sur ses bijoux de famille précieux et s'éloigna vivement du blond, provoquant le fou rire de celui-ci.

- Tout mais pas ça. S'écria-t-il bêtement, puis, reprenant contenance, il s'approcha de l'autre qui se tordait de rire et susurra d'une voix mi-sensuelle mi-moqueuse. Je comprends que tu sois jaloux, Kise. Après tout, le créateur n'a pas gâté tout le monde non plus.

Ayant compris ce qu'insinuait son rival, Ryota arrêta de rire et son visage se tordit en une expression indignée. « Je parie que je suis mieux équipé que toi, espèce d'arrogant ! »

- Tu veux parier ? Lui demanda le dit arrogant, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Très bien, celui qui réussit à se faire un des membres de l'équipe cette nuit gagne, et le perdant devra laver les pieds de l'autre.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Ryota hocha la tête, peu confiant.

« Pourvu que mon plan marche » Priait-il silencieusement, alors qu'il serrait la main du brun, essayant de lui faire le plus mal possible.

* * *

><p>Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez Akashi après avoir fait la course tout au long du trajet. A présent, ils étaient devant la porte, en sueur, et se regardaient en chien de faïence tout en toussant et essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière.<p>

- J'ai gagné, mauviette. Balança le brun entre deux hoquets.

- Dans tes rêves, j'ai gagné. Répondit l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux pas de se jeter dessus, la porte de la villa s'ouvrit, et Akashi en sortit, vêtu d'une chemise écarlate surplombée d'une cravate noire, et d'un slim noir serré sur ses jambes longues et fines. Ses cheveux, autrefois courts, étaient à présent attachés en catogan, lui donnant un air sérieux mais stylé.

- Ce que vous voyez vous plait ? Dit-il, au bout d'un moment alors que les deux anciens coéquipiers ennemis le fixaient, hagards.

Pris en flagrant délit, ils balbutièrent un charabia insignifiant qu'il balaya d'un revers de main avant d'entrer, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour qu'ils le suivent.

* * *

><p>A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du salon d'où s'élevaient les rires des autres membres de la GM, le cœur de Ryota battait de plus en plus fort, menaçant d'exploser.A présent, il n'était plus sûr de lui et craignait tout foirer. Et si Kuroko le rejetait ? Et si Kuroko était en couple ? Et si Kuroko n'était pas gay ? Et si...<p>

- Hé, tu penses déjà aux ingrédients dont tu auras besoin pour me laver les pieds, ou quoi ? L'interrompit le brun dont il avait oublié l'existence, trop occupé à émettre des hypothèses pessimistes les unes que les autres.

A ces mots, il reprit contenance et ancra ses yeux défiants dans ceux moqueurs de son adversaire. « Tu aimerais bien, mais je pense que c'est toi qui devrait y penser. »

Surpris par tant d'audace, Aomine se tut un instant avant de répondre, tout sourire. « On verra, Kise. On verra. »

Décidément, son plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

><p>- Fafomine, Kishe. Les salua Murasakibara, la bouche remplie de sucreries.<p>

Assis autour d'une table, Murasakibara, Momoi et Midorima riaient de bon cœur d'une blague de Kagami...Kagami ? Il faisait quoi lui, là ?

Visiblement, il avait pensé fort puisqu'une voix qu'il connaissait si bien lui répondit. « Je l'ai invité. Cela pose un problème ? »

Hagard, le blond se retourna lentement mais sûrement et tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur, celui qui le mettait dans tous ses états, celui qui avait le total contrôle sur son corps et son cœur. Il fut subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant lui se dressait Kuroko Tetsuya en toute sa splendeur, le visage dénué de toute expression. Il portait un simple t-shirt cyan orné d'un "I'm Yours" et surplombé d'un gilet blanc à capuche, et un short jean très serré, dévoilant ses jambes pâles et fines. Simple mais attirant était le but, et c'était vraiment réussi.

-Asseyez vous donc. Les invita Akashi. Kise, tu baves.

L'interpellé se secoua de sa torpeur et essuya la légère bave qui coulait de sa bouche en rougissant, récoltant des gloussements amusés des attablés et un regard impassible de celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

Il ne restait qu'une chaise vide, et Aomine lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de sauter tel un kangourou sur celle-ci et s'y asseoir, le laissant pétrifié et vert de rage. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit en pestant intérieurement. Soudain, le turquoise s'exclama de sa voix fluette. « Tu peux t'asseoir à ma place, Kise-kun. »

Le cœur de l'interpellé battit la chamade, alors qu'il levait la tête et ancrait ses yeux dorés dans ceux glacials de son béguin secret. « C'est bon, je suis bien là, Kurokocchi. »

- J'insiste. Répondit ce dernier, alors qu'il se levait et se plaçait...sur les genoux de Kagami.

Miséricorde.

_« Retenez moi, je vais commettre un meurtre. »_ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il foudroyait le roux du regard , sous l'œil moqueur du brun et impassible mais intérieurement ravi du turquoise. Il se leva, en colère et s'assit sur la chaise en face des deux lycéens de Seirin et à gauche de son rival et bouda discrètement.

- Avant que vous entriez, nous étions entrain de parler de ce qu'on a fait durant cette période où l'on s'est pas vus. Et vous, Aomine, Kise ? Dit Momoi d'un ton curieux et enjoué.

- Tu sais déjà tout, vu qu'on est dans le même lycée. Tu l'as donc oublié Satsuki ? Commenta Aomine d'un ton moqueur. Tout compte fait, je ne te blâme pas. Je ne serais même pas étonné si tu oublies ton prénom. Après tes douces séances avec Imayochi, c'est compréhensible.

Un ange passa et évita de peu la chaise que lança la rose rouge de gêne et de colère. Ce ne fut pas le cas du joueur de Too qui hurla de rire et de douleur. « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, jeune fille. »

Blasés, Kagami et les joueurs de la Génération des Miracle assistèrent à la course poursuite entre un brun boiteux et une rose aux oreilles fumantes.

- Et sinon, on fait quoi ? Demanda le violet qui avait fini son stock de sucreries et qui s'ennuyait fermement à présent.

Un silence de réflexion s'imposa, bouleversé par Kagami qui affichait l'air d'un savant qui avait découvert l'invention du sciècle. « Et si on jouait à action vérité ? »

Les autres lycéens le regardèrent bizarrement, l'air de dire « T'as pas d'autres conneries en tête ? » et Akashi balaya l'idée d'un revers de main.

- J'ai bien entendu ACTION VÉRITÉ ? Hurla Momoi, des étoiles recouvrant ses yeux. On va jouer, hein, hein, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ?

Craignant la fureur d'une coach sadique, les jeunes acquiescèrent vivement et le propriétaire se lever afin de chercher une bouteille en plastique vide. Une fois cela fait, ils firent tourner l'objet et le sort tomba sur Midorima et Akashi.

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda ce dernier, une lueur indomptable brillant au fond de ses yeux écarlates.

Ce dernier, soudain effrayé, remonta ses lunettes-tic montrant sa nervosité-. « Te connaissant, il serait mieux pour moi de choisir vérité. »

L'interpellé esquissa une grimace ressemblant à un sourire déçu, et déclara d'une voix trainante. « Peureux. T'es gay ? »

L'interrogé sursauta légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Intéresse ? »

L'autre ne prit même la peine de lui répondre, trouvant la question aussi bête qu'humiliante, et fit tourner la bouteille. Les deux bouts de celle-ci se pointèrent vers Kagami et Aomine. Ce fut le premier qui questionna et le brun choisit « Action ».

- Embrasse moi. Déclara-t-il d'emblée, provoquant des cris étonnés dans l'assemblée.

Aomine, lui, ne se fit pas prier et se leva, puis balança Kuroko des genoux de sa proie et embrassa celui-ci. Ils firent alors un concours d'apnée, indifférents aux regards outrés des garçons et avide de Momoi.

- YAAAAAAAAOOOOOI ! Cria celle-ci en sortant son téléphone pour les photographier, surexcitée.

- Momoi, tu saignes du nez. Déclara le rouge d'un ton trainant, alors qu'il détournait la tête du spectacle qu'offrait les deux lycéens en chaleur et faisait tourner la bouteille. « Kise, Kuroko »

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent un instant, et ce fut le turquoise qui posa la fameuse question. « Action ou vérité ? »

Ryota sursauta légèrement, rougit intérieurement, soupira explicitement et répondit. « Action. »

A sa grande surprise, les joues pâles de son béguin se colorèrent subitement de carmin, et il baissa les yeux avant de déclarer, mort de honte. « E-embrasse m-moi, Kise. »

Un ange passa. Le cerveau du doré bugua un instant, les neurones se déconnectèrent, et le seul restant criait à présent tel un dingue. « Rappel de la base, nettoyage des oreilles, assimilation de l'information, production de la salive...Alerte rouge connexion réseau interrompue. »

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ? Fut la seule chose que le joueur de Kaijou trouva à dire, provoquant l'éclat de rire des attablés qui avaient buggé pendant un moment également.

Le bleuté, gêné, se répéta et s'approcha du blond légèrement sonné et le fit lever avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il lui glissa à l'oreille un "Chez toi ou chez moi" qui le blessa. Néanmoins, il acquiesça et lui murmura un "chez moi" anxieux.

* * *

><p>Le doré se pencha une dernière fois, happant légèrement les lèvres rougies de son futur amant, et poussa celui-ci vers la porte qu'il referma hâtivement derrière eux, ignorant les gloussements amusés de leurs anciens coéquipiers.<p>

Il faisait froid dehors, et Ryota se hâta d'enlever sa veste de cuir pour recouvrir le corps tremblant, d'appréhension mêlée à de l'excitation, du bleuté, et s'empara de sa main afin de courir vers sa demeure, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Louant pour la énième fois sa chance d'habiter tout près, le blond déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de son appartement et laissa Kuroko entrer, profitant de sa position pour reluquer ouvertement celui qu'il allait faire sien. A cette pensée, il humidifia ses lèvres et se jeta sur celui-ci, l'entrainant vers sa chambre et claquant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il se rapprocha de sa proie, le dévisageant avec intensité avant de fixer les lèvres humides du bleuté, celui-ci venait sûrement de se les lécher nerveusement. N'y tenant plus, il s'empara des deux bouts de chair qu'il malmena à sa guise, avant de mêler sa langue avide à celle inexpérimentée du plus jeune qui haletait, perdu entre toutes ces nouvelles sensations.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs vêtements ne furent qu'un vague souvenir, seuls leurs boxers les couvraient, serrant douloureusement leurs membres.

Un ronronnement gourmand échappa à Ryota en voyant le corps parfait du turquoise, les muscles tendus sous la peau pâle. Le visage de Kuroko était rougi et légèrement en sueur mais toujours aussi attirant.

Celui-ci retint un gémissement quand son blond abaissa son caleçon, libérant enfin sa virilité dressée et luisante.

Ryota le prit tout de suite en bouche, appliquant toute l'expérience qu'il avait acquise durant ses soirées de débauche et s'amusant à titiller tous les points sensibles du bleuté qui était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, tellement le plaisir était intense. Les yeux embués et les lèvres entrouvertes, celui-ci ne se retenait désormais de hurler son plaisir, se fichant des voisins qui aboyaient de désespoir.

Un grognement venant du blond se fit entendre tandis qu'il écartait les jambes de son vis-à-vis d'un coup de bassin, se positionnant entre elles pour mieux se plaquer contre lui. Ses mains vinrent saisir les hanches du turquoise, le ramenant contre lui, lui faisant sentir son érection tendue vers lui.

- Si tu savais...combien j'ai attendu ce moment, Tetsu. Soupira-t-il alors qu'il simulait un va-et-vient qui se ferait plus loin dans peu de temps.

Incapable de répondre, le turquoise écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son futur amant, l'invitant à aller plus loin. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et allongea son vis-à-vis puis, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il saisit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il appliqua sur ses doigts avant de fourrer le premier dans l'antre étroite du futur receveur, arrachant un cri aigu à ce dernier.

- Ça...va...aller. Balbutia-il, alors qu'il suçait son cou pour atténuer la douleur.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kuroko grimaça alors que son blond ajoutait un deuxième doigt et effectuait des mouvements de ciseaux, tentant ,visiblement, d'atteindre quelque chose. Petit à petit, la douleur s'estompa et il se cambra, cherchant plus de contact avec le bras de son tortionnaire.

- Viens...supplia-t-il, alors qu'il ancrait son regard assombri par le désir dans celui gourmand du doré.

- Tu... n'es pas encore prêt...Répondit celui ci, inquiet.

Légèrement agacé, Kuroko mordit rageusement l'épaule du blond, arrachant une plainte à celui-ci. « Si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, je peux te chevaucher, tu sais. »

Vexé, le blond saisit brutalement les deux mains du bleuté et les plaqua sur le lit, avant d'arracher son boxer d'un geste rageur, faisant déglutir son prisonnier qui écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la grosse chose qui allait le déchirer. « Tu l'auras voulu, Tetsu. »

Sans prévenir, il saisit fermement les fesses de l'interpellé et le prit d'un coup sec. Puis, il se retira brusquement et le pénétra plus profondément, arrachant plusieurs halètements au turquoise qui noua ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de son corps, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les poussées se firent de plus en plus brutales, de plus en plus profondes,de plus en plus bruyantes, et le receveur était à deux doigts de sombrer.

Inconsciemment ou pas, la main gauche du bleuté quitta le cou du blond pour saisir le membre dressé et rouge du premier, et le branla maladroitement, tentant de suivre le même rythme des coups de rein de Ryota.

Ce dernier fixait son amant avec désir, dévorant l'expression de plaisir de celui-ci alors qu'il rejetait la tête derrière et se libérait en un râle aigu.

Cette vision fut suffisante pour qu'il jouisse à son tour, et après une énième poussée, il se déversa dans le corps alangui du turquoise, mordant l'épaule de celui-ci pour ne pas hurler. Ryota posa son front contre le torse haletant de Kuroko, respirant profondément tandis que son sexe mou ressortait de l'intimité de ce dernier, provoquant un frisson de vide chez celui-ci.

Le jeune homme blond se recula un peu de son amant, le fixant avec patience alors que le bleuté détournait son regard. Un silence désagréable s'instaura entre eux alors qu'ils se remettaient à penser normalement. Chacun des deux craignait la réaction de l'autre quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce fut Kuroko qui commença « Kise-kun, je... » avant d'être interrompu par l'interpellé.

- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire Kuroko. Je sais que tu regrettes de t'être donné à moi, je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Mais je tiens tout de même à te dire tout ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur, et je te prie de m'écouter. Tetsuya, il faut que tu saches que je suis amoureux de toi depuis le putain de collège, que je bandais rien qu'en te voyant, que mon cœur palpitait rien qu'en te voyant. Putain, je t'aime et...

Soudain, Kuroko fronça les sourcils, serra son poing et l'envoya droit dans la mâchoire du doré , le faisant reculer précipitamment avec un râle de douleur. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ce coup de poing ?

- Connard. S'écria le turquoise, les larmes aux yeux.

Le cœur brisé, le dit connard baissa la tête, défait. Il s'attendait à ce rejet après tout. Visiblement, le turquoise ne voulait qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour se défouler, et le regrettait déjà. Il ne l'aimait pas, et lui, comme un idiot, il avait espéré. Il avait espéré et fut choqué par la triste réalité.

Brisé, il n'esquissa aucun geste en voyant son amant s'approcher, et le serrer dans ses bras...Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Connard. Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience dans les bras d'un blond inquiet mais gai.

Il l'avait apprivoisé, finalement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN DU DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE.<span>**

* * *

><p>Ceci, jeunes filles, est le résultat d'un manque d'inspiration, et de temps également. Mais, puisque vous lisez une fanfiction de <strong>Mamsayi<strong>, la reine des gaffes, il est normal que vous soyez frustrées et déçues. J'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, donc s'il y a une faute pardonnez le moi.

Finalement, je pense qu'il y aurait un petit troisième chapitre où j'essaierais d'arranger la jolie merde parfumée à l'eau de rose que je vous ai fait subir. En attendant, ne soyez pas avares et laissez un petit avis à votre mamie adorée., une petite preuve que ma fiction est lue par des êtres humains, que ce n'est pas Google qui me joue des tours.


End file.
